Robichaux's Window
by Foxxaye
Summary: Based on a prompt. Rated M for Murder. It's late one night when Cordelia hears something suspicious next door.


It was what seemed like just another day at the Academy. Cordelia was in her office, looking through the newest applicant files.

The past few days had been busy work days, what with being the supreme, and continuing to manage the now high demand for housing by the new inpour of witches. It was late, Cordelia was tired. All The files had begun to look the same.

She stood from her chair to turn the desk lamp and go to bed, when she heard a loud crash somewhere next door. If that had been all she had heard, she wouldnt have been worried, but when a sharp scream followed the clash, she decided to look out of her office window and see if she couldnt spot something.

The streets were dark, there didn't seem to be anything going on. Her eyes wandered to the lights that were on next door. Inside of the window, she could interpret what looked to be a man's figure. She stared for a moment, and realized that inside there were atleast two people. She couldn't tell what the two were doing, but for some reason Cordelia was still worried.

"Delia?" Misty asked.

Cordelia hadn't noticed Misty standing there, in the doorway.

"Oh, Misty. Hey..."

"What're ya looking at, Delia?" Misty asked curiously.

"N-Nothing Misty, go back to bed." Cordelia quickly said, but before she could say anything more, Misty stood beside her, attempting to look out of the window.

"What's goin' on over there?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Cordelia said. "I heard some loud noises, maybe a scream. I'm a little worried."

"A little?" Misty asked. "Delia is that guy killin' her?"

"What?" Cordelia quickly tried to see what exactly Misty had seen.

There was, in fact, something going on next door.

The man she had seen before seemed to have his hands wrapped around someone's neck.

"Oh my god.." Cordelia gasped.

"Cordelia we got to do something!" Misty said, grabbing the older witch's arm.

"I don't know Misty..." Cordelia was still unsure if they were actually seeing what they thought they were seeing.

"He's killin' her, Delia! You just wanna stand here and let 'em do that?" She asked.

"I..No, but this isn't our business, what if it's a misunderstanding?" Cordelia questioned.

"Rather be wrong than have someone die cause I didn't do nothin'!" The swamp witch replied.

The figure in the window next door went limp and fell to the floor, the shadow of a man turning and walking away.

"Oh my Lord.." Misty said. "He's already done it."

"I..." Cordelia began. "I'm sorry we didn't-"

"I gotta go help her!" Misty said and closed her eyes.

"Misty! No!" Cordelia said in panic, reaching forward to grab the younger witch, but by then she had already transmuted to the house next door.

"Dammit Misty..." Cordelia muttered under her breath. She walked back over to the window to look for the cajun. "She's going to get herself hurt..."

Cordelia saw a flash of blonde next door. Misty. Her heart sped up in her chest.

She hoped that Misty would be careful. Cordelia couldn't see anything more from the window, she assumed Misty had been trying to revive the figure they had watched fall.

Suddenly, She heard faint yelling. She couldn't quite make out what was being said.

"You will pay!" a voice said...definitely Misty's.

The Man's reply was inaudible, too low to hear.

The Room fell silent, Cordelia waited.

A flash, a pop. Gunshots.

Who had been shot?

Cordelia heard a woman cry out. Her cry was familiar.

Was it Misty? Cordelia didn't wait to find out. She ran out from her office and down the Academy's stairway,tears forming in her eyes, out the door and down the sidewalk in seconds.

She felt adrennaline coursing through her veins as she frantically knocked on the door.

"Let me in!" She demanded.

"I saw what you did, let me in!"

No reply.

"Open the door, dammit! My Girlfriend's in there!"

The door opened.

A tall blonde stood before her, blood on her clothes.

It wasn't her own blood, though.

"Misty..." Cordelia said, tears falling from her face as she reached forward and pulled the swamp witch into her arms.

"I thought I had lost you."

"Delia..." Misty softly spoke. "Delia..I got him. I got that son of a bitch."

"And the other?" She asked.

"She's dead. I couldn't bring her back." The cajun said.

"You couldn't?" Cordelia asked.

"No. There's something weird going on here, Delia. I don't wanna stay. I killed the son of a bitch an' he got what he deserved...I think she was his girlfriend or somethin'..."

Domestic dispute?

Cordelia was sad to hear that this woman's life had ended the way it had, but she had her Misty back and that's all she really needed.

"Take me home?" Misty asked.

"Of course." Cordelia replied, taking Misty's hand in her own.


End file.
